Goodnight
by OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: Rysposito slash, nothing major. Tag to Gloriana's [Kissed You] Good Night. Inspired by my good friend Detective Rysposito. Only my second try at ryspo so drop me a line perhaps. T for the same reasons as the show. Rysposito centric but Caskett appears


My second try at Rysposito slash. Nothing to extreme. Tag to Gloriana's [Kissed You] Goodnight. Credit/Thanks to my friend on IG rysposito, thanks girl!

He pulls up in front of the seedy looking house, putting the car in park, filled with rage.

The man besides him opens the door. "I got this," and gets out without another word, slamming the door a bit harder than nessasary, leaving him to stew in his anger.

He watches his partner until he disappears around the corner headed for the front door. They were here around midnight informing a witness for their most recent case that it was all over and she could return to her normal life.

It was late, it had been a stressful case but that wasn't what had Detective Javier Esposito in a fowl mood. No his mood could be completely explained by one Detective Kevin Ryan, his partner. It would seem stupid to most but to them it wasn't, not even remotely so. You see their argument had been about a weekly tradition for the two men, a little thing called Madden Night.

Ryan's most recent girlfriend is a paramedic which meant her hours are as crazy and unpredictable as Ryan's sometimes and lately the only nights they'd both had off had been Sunday, Madden Night.

Tensions were already high from the high stress case and they'd spilled over when Kevin announced he was spending yet another Sunday with his girlfriend. Javier just couldn't control himself he'd blown up, yelled things he hadn't really meant, surprisingly Kevin had yelled right back. Luckily they were already in the car when this all happened so nobody else saw/heard them.

So now here they were angry and a bit regretful, the truth is, although he'd never admit it to anyone, Javier was jealous. He loved his partner, a bit more than he should, but he knew Kevin didn't feel that way about him, if he did he wouldn't be dating his girlfriend, or any girl for that matter, and the weird thing is he's not gay either, only when it comes to his partner did he care like this for another man.

See a normal Madden Night consisted of pizza and a six pack of beer, along with playing Madden of course. Somewhere around three Kevin would fall asleep, usually on Javier's shoulder and he'd find himself staring at his partner's sleeping form, one arm draped over his shoulders. Kevin looks so peaceful when he's asleep, so young and innocent. Javier would sit there for hours, enjoying his partner's silent company, eventually he'd begin to nod off himself and he'd carefully slip out from under his partner, replacing himself with a pillow and a blanket before making his way to the chair besides the couch, there he could recline and stare at his partner until he too was asleep.

Kevin Ryan storms away from the car fuming, not a common state for the Irishman. As soon as he turns the corner into the backyard of the safe house he peeks around the corner to watch his partner, a man who could infuriate him and awe him at the same time.

Unlocking the front door he walks in to find a mess, drawing his gun he makes his way through a doorway to the bedroom. Upon entering the room he sees their witness Tanya splayed out unconscious, he clears the rest of the tiny decrepit house before returning to the bedroom and Tanya. He places his gun on the carpet besides him and kneels besides her, placing his fingers on her neck, finding a pulse.

Lightning fast a hand grabs his and yanks him down in time to receive a knee to the gut, winding him. Then he's airborne before a hand yanks him down the gun he'd been ordered to give her pressed to his chin.

"Surprise."

"Tanya? What?" Ryan wheezes, discretely inching his hand towards his gun.

Tanya walks around the room keeping the gun trained on the fallen detective, Ryan meanwhile has sat up and scooted towards his gun, keeping his hands in the air. Ryan feels his gun underneath him and he lowers his hands.

Tanya laughs maliciously and cocks the gun pointing it square at Ryan's face. "I'm going to blow your pretty face off, but first I think I'll trash that nice body your partner seems to think you have."

Ryan's fingers close around the gun at the same time Tanya's finger squeezes the trigger.

BABANG!

The sound of the gunshot startles Esposito from his thoughts, making his blood run cold. He turns off the car, pulls his gun and races quickly and quietly through he yard to the front door previously unlocked by Ryan.

Entering quietly gun first he makes his way first to the bedroom and his heart skips a beat seeing both Tanya and Kevin on the floor. He races to his partner who groans and sits up in Javi's arms with his help, holding his ribs. Opening his suit jacket and dress shirt he reveals an under layer of thin kevlar, not as thick as their vests but it had successfully caught the bullet.

Javier finds himself staring at he material that hugged Kevin's body snugly. "Since when have you?"

"Ever since Jerry Tyson got the drop on me," he answers, anticipating the question.

Seeing his partner is fine and, based on the lack of noise and movement from behind them, out of danger he shoves his partner up against the wall, drawing an exclamation of surprise, pain and anger from his partner. "That was for scaring me."

Kevin opens his mouth in protest but Javier silences him by pressing his lips against his partner's mouth. Kevin freezes and Javier feels his heart begin to break, but instead of pushing him away, shouting at him Kevin closes his mouth and kisses Javier back, wrapping his arms around his waist. It's uncoordinated and a bit unpleasant, to begin with. Soon they find their rhythm and to them at least it feels completely natural and comfortable. They break apart gasping for air with swollen lips, foreheads brushing.

"That was-"

"Amazing," they finish in unison.

Javier stands, disengaging himself from Kevin's arms before he helps his partner to his feet, who moans again and holds his ribs. "We should call this in, get you an ambulance."

Kevin opens his mouth to argue but Javier silences him again before pulling out his phone and hitting the speed dial for Beckett's number. "Yo Beckett, turns out Ryan and I just found the partner, we need an ambulance and the morgue mobile," he says using Castle's term. "Yeah, half an hours cool, bye."

Javier hangs up the phone and pulls Kevin into the trashed living room, pushing him down on the couch. "Stay." He goes back into the bedroom and comes out a few minutes with the gun Tanya had used in an evidence bag, he drops it on the table next to the couch and plops down next to Kevin.

Silence reigns for a moment before Kevin breaks it. "Half an hour huh?" He glances suggestively at his partner, arching an eyebrow.

Javier looks at his partner and laughs. "Easy there tiger, let's wait till we get those ribs checked out."

Half an hour later a gun barrel pokes through the door revealing Beckett and Castle, they click the lights on to reveal Kevin Ryan asleep on Javier Esposito's chest, Espo's arm wrapped around his partner, he too is asleep. Beckett makes her way into the bedroom while Castle pulls out his phone and snaps some photos.

Beckett comes back out and leans into Castle's chest, eyeing the other half of their team fondly. "Well it's about damn time," whispers Castle.

So, how was it?


End file.
